


【芬谢】离别前夜

by flameinthedark



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameinthedark/pseuds/flameinthedark
Summary: “你有这么多的恨，怎么还能执着于决斗这个把戏？”
Relationships: thorfinn/askeladd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【芬谢】离别前夜

**Author's Note:**

> 芬谢pity fuck，最后一次决斗，老头把小孩揍得鼻青脸肿之后发生的事情。是动画的时间线。  
> 预警：一句话提到沃拉夫鬼父设定

右手臂一直在疼。是一种持续的、钻心的疼。有助于分散精力，不助于入眠。托尔芬躺在床上，眼睛无意识地看着一只飞蛾的影子在墙壁上盘旋，随着滋啦一声，沉寂于宁静的烛光。

不知道阿谢拉特把表伦埋在了哪里。说起来，他是怎么进屋的？他记得自己在门口蹲着等了不知道多久，一直等到阿谢拉特独自回来。他在被扯住时低头看了托尔芬一眼，但托尔芬什么话都说不出口。只沉默了一会儿，阿谢拉特撇开视线，将衣角从他手里拽出来，越过他走掉了。

还是疼，好疼。这远远算不上他受过最严重的伤，为什么突然变得这么疼。

门被打开的声音传入耳中，常年培养出的反应让他猛地坐了起来，抽出自己的短刀。最熟悉的半张脸在门后露出，他的双脚又失去了动弹的力气。托尔芬坐在床上，傻愣愣地抓着刀，看着对方走进屋，又在身后关上门。阿谢拉特对着他挑了挑眉毛。

“你都不知道自己擦把脸的？”

你管我。比失败更盛的羞愤感让他把刀猛地插回鞘里。阿谢拉特不会在他们决斗之后主动靠近他，从来不会。但过去几天这秃子早就随意地破坏掉太多十一年来他习以为常的东西了。托尔芬觉得失衡，愤怒，又有点恐惧。他默默忍耐着阿谢拉特的脚步声，感觉到他坐在床边。

一只手迅若毒蛇地伸向他，托尔芬还没反应过来就被抓住了下巴。阿谢拉特的双眼紧盯着他，毫无笑意。

“我还真是把你揍得够呛啊，抱歉抱歉。这副丧家犬的模样不适合明天出现在宴会上吧。”

谁他妈在乎！一声咆哮在他喉咙里响起。他的左手抬起来，紧紧捏住阿谢拉特的手腕，却拽不开他。阿谢拉特毫无反应地继续。

“你后来叫住我是想说什么？”

滚开。

别走。

“我要宰了你。”他开口，声音听在自己耳中非常无力。阿谢拉特冰冷的蓝眼睛弯出虚假的笑纹。“还是这句话？”

他松了力气，让托尔芬能够将他的手甩到一边。托尔芬喘息着，思考着，试图将更多的意志像以往那样灌输到话语中。我一定要宰了你。

阿谢拉特不耐烦地抽手时，他才意识到自己还抓着仇人的手腕。

“你是个学得慢的小鬼啊。”阿谢拉特这么感慨着，将手放在腰侧，打开了自己盔甲的皮带。托尔芬不明所以地看着他摘下铠甲，然后解起了自己的衣服。

你在干什么，快停下。

不要再让我们之间有更多变化了。

“我最开始就告诉过你了吧？杀人最简单的地方，是在床上。”阿谢拉特歪过头看他，半敞开的衣衫下，肉体被烛光映得温暖。托尔芬突然挫败地意识到，他身上苍白或紫红的伤疤没有一道是自己留下的。

这么多年的决斗，他甚至都没能伤到过阿谢拉特。为什么？

【像之前看见对方将剑抛进雪地里时一样，他心头涌起狂怒。他想揍阿谢拉特。他想从枕头旁抽出刀，刺进这混蛋袒露的喉咙里。刺进他的身体里，足够深，没入刀柄，将他冷酷的心脏戳成一团喷溅血液的稀泥，让他再也说不出一个奚落的字眼。

他想象过无数次那样的快意。让他变成一具不会再说、不会再动的尸体。然后托尔芬就再也不用在乎阿谢拉特是怎么想的，怎么感受的了。

怒火只点燃了一瞬就无以为继，突兀地熄灭了，在他的胸口痛苦地蜷缩起来。结束这种了解，结束这种需求。必须结束，他已经无法承受更多了。】

托尔芬的眼睛无意识追随起阿谢拉特身上形形色色的疤痕。对方伸手按在了他的肩上，将他向后推倒。然后赤裸着的阿谢拉特倾下身，冰蓝色眼睛近距离地审视着他，像只鹰在考虑从哪里撕开他的猎物。

“你有这么多的恨，怎么还能执着于决斗这个把戏？”

【因为用你杀我父亲的那类手段杀了你不会是正确的。我要你知道卑鄙无耻、阴险狡诈不是这世界的通行符。

那么什么才是？个人绝对的武力吗？】

“这里面没有荣誉，或者说，荣誉本身就是一个骗局。”阿谢拉特在他耳边低语。他俯在托尔芬身上，用膝盖隔着裤子摩擦他半勃起的阴茎。“而维京人的荣誉，是所有骗局里最愚蠢的一个。我要跟你说得多简单，你才能明白，蠢小子？你明白你一直以来都为我干了些什么吗？你知道这与托尔兹期望的差了多远吗？”

“闭嘴！”他在听到父亲的名字时叫喊起来。阿谢拉特现在表露出对他父亲郑重其事的态度，比决斗时一贯的嘲弄还难承受。他抓着阿谢拉特的肩膀，喃喃。“别说了。”他的喉咙里像被石头堵住了，“为什么…为什么你现在要说这些？”

我不是依然很好用吗？你只要利用我就行，我只要想杀你就行。到底什么改变了？

到底为什么要改变？

他的裤腰带被解开了，托尔芬无意识地挺起腰方便他脱下。他听见阿谢拉特说，“因为我今天心情好。”他的阴茎被覆着剑茧的粗糙手指抓住，阿谢拉特毫无怜悯地舔舔唇，不再吐出比尖刀更令人恐惧的话语。湿热的紧窒包裹了他。托尔芬抓住他的头发，思绪忍不住逃难般遁入感觉帷幕之后的空白。

这是他第一次与人做这种事。第一次，快感不再只是晨起时需要在稻草堆里草草解决掉的麻烦，而是铺天盖地淹没他的潮水。

而且是阿谢拉特的嘴吞咽着他。脑子里有个羞辱的声音提醒他。阿谢拉特的舌头贴着他硬挺的茎身滑动，发出恬不知耻的滋啾声。

无助的呻吟从他齿缝间冒出，他肿胀的眼眶和鼻腔一起痛了起来。这混蛋要发疯到什么时候才够？要事情变得多离谱才满意啊？

他浑浑噩噩地忍耐着，在发现阿谢拉特要离开时惊恐地抓紧了手中的金发。

“别扯。”对方在他腿间恼火地皱眉，托尔芬的手腕内侧被牙齿狠狠咬了一下。阿谢拉特脱离了他的掌控，撑起身。阴影再一次笼罩住他。

“这档子事拖得我都要不耐烦了。”

托尔芬眨眨眼，在被握住时想低头看，然后又突兀地绷紧身体。阿谢拉特收着下颌，缓缓下沉，直到腿根挤压着他的胯侧。他听到阿谢拉特吐出一声压抑已久的喘息，隔着皮肤感受到肌肉和血管的搏动。

又湿又软地紧紧包裹着他。他在阿谢拉特身体里。

托尔芬张开嘴，试图呼吸。他的胸膛起伏着，让他发出了几个不成句的声音。阿谢拉特勾起嘴角，幽蓝眼睛望着他，择人而噬的笑意让他畏缩。

“就像我说的。杀人只是一件必须要完成的事，傻瓜才会局限于形式。”他拉着托尔芬的左手，摆弄着贴在自己的脸上。托尔芬的食指和无名指摸着他半张开的眼睑，越过指缝看到阿谢拉特咧嘴露出的牙齿。“来，抠下去。”

…托尔芬喘息着，想把手抽走。阿谢拉特的后穴紧紧缠绕着他，吸吮着他的力气。这失心疯的婊子都没有停下动作，摇晃着腰一次次坐下，像觉得兴奋般一直缩紧。

“致残可以是对复仇万分有利的第一步。现在我们都没有盔甲，没有剑，但局势站在你这边。抠下去。把你憎恨的这对眼珠抠出来，让你的仇人再也见不到明日。”

托尔芬用力向后抽胳膊，想摆脱阿谢拉特蛊惑式的命令；他被牢牢抓着手腕扯回来，又按在了对方的喉咙上。掌心感觉到阿谢拉特的吞咽；精巧脆弱的结构。

“惨叫会引来注意，那就一击致命，你的力气足以徒手捏碎我的喉咙。”阿谢拉特喘息着，“你是个管不住怒气的傻瓜，但现在机会就在你面前，不用再克制了。”他突然吼起来，“快啊！废物！”

托尔芬的手掐紧了他的脖子，掐断了接下来的话。阿谢拉特被他掐得张开嘴，吐出了艳红色的舌尖。他的肉穴痉挛着抽紧。而一声凄厉呐喊从托尔芬喉间扯出。

“不是这样！”他浑身颤抖，泪水克制不住地从眼睛里冒了出来。“不是这样，你明知道我要的结束不是这样！”十年来比他的生命和良知都更重要的东西，仿佛就这么从指尖溜走了。他松开了手，看着阿谢拉特弓着身咳嗽几声，苍白的面色涨红，胸膛起伏地平息了一会儿。托尔芬承担着他的重量，自己的心脏凶猛地绝望地跳动着。

最后阿谢拉特哑着嗓子说，“…你还要浪费多少时间在这种无谓的事情上啊。”

托尔芬无法承受他的眼神。他闭上眼睛，左手无力地搭在阿谢拉特腿上。

阿谢拉特慢慢地又动了起来，沉默地，温和地。托尔芬同样承受不了这个。眼泪不停流出来，流进两侧的头发。阿谢拉特用平淡了许多的语气说他自己的第一次，说他父亲怎样在魇足的情欲后睡去，在惊恐的疼痛中醒来。他的仇恨和父亲的精液一起从身体里流出来，变成一种仅需要洗去的污渍。父亲和他后来杀死过的所有人一样，只不过变成了一具面目模糊的尸体而已。阿谢拉特和托尔芬曾杀死过的那些人又该有什么不同？暗杀与决斗该有什么不同？

托尔芬不再思考了。他让阿谢拉特的声音与身体一起包裹着他，将他拥进温暖的地狱。

———————

托尔芬抽搐着醒来。蜡烛已经燃完了。昏暗的屋子里，阿谢拉特已经穿好了衣服和铠甲。

别走。托尔芬从喉咙里发出模糊的声响。

阿谢拉特没有回头。

“杀或逃。你就逃吧，做你该做的事情去。”托尔芬向他的方向伸出手。他的声音与背影一起，被合上的门扉隔断了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写给明爷和hashi太太，冷坑里抱着神仙们取暖www


End file.
